ilove
by bobobob100
Summary: a story of the spawning of a relationship between carly and sam. only rated M for very strong language if any one tells me it doesn't have to be that high i'll bump it down. it takes a bit to get to the romance i'm setting it up some stuff first
1. iFucked Up

ch.1 ifucked up

Its was the completely wrong thing to say. She walked out of her own apartment with a look of pure disgust on her face. I stared saying nothing as she ran down the hall.

"great you made her cry you bitch" Freddie barked

"I.... I didn't mean to, I just told her the truth" my vision started to fill with water

"just leave Sam you've fucked up the day enough"he stared at me with hate and disgust

I ran, I ran for a long time I took the stairs two at a time crying the whole time. By the time I realized it I was at my favorite spot to be alone, the mall parking structure that no one ever used. I guess I lead myself here by intuition. I sat and retrieved the phone from my back pocket. Speed dial three was my only hope, it dialed.,

"hello?" the voice on the other side echoed

"Melanie I need your help"

"Sam? Are you crying?" an actual worried voice from some one in my family, surprising.,

"i told her"

"told her? Who?" damn my sister is thick

"Carly, I finally told her"

"oh thats great, but why are you crying?" my god we're related?

"she fucking rejected me stupid" I started crying harder, I knew I was a mess now and there was nothing that could fix that.

"I should have known there was something wrong you would never call unless something was wrong" there we go now she's getting it

"no shit"

"Sam breath"

"i don't want to, whats the point the love of my life rejected me"

"what did you say to her?" the question was tedious, but I had to explain.

"it was just a normal day we did icarly and we sat down to talk afterwards. freddie left the room to go get us drinks when carly brought up the subject of who we both like, the cliché girl talk that she thinks im interested in."

mel cut me off "hey its not cliché I like girl talk"

"have you looked in the mirror sis you are a cliché" the rant was short before getting back to the story "i couldnt take it any more and I decided to just tell her. I told her how I felt I told her everything"

"why didnt you just tell her about your feelings for freddie?" melanie just giggled

"first of shut up, and why the hell did I tell you that anyway?"

"cause you love me"

"god you drive me nuts some times" a smile broke my face through the tears

"you're smiling"

"shut up"

"what happened next?"

"carly started freaking out, like going crazy, asking if I was always watching ger getting changed she was acting all paranoid like....." I stopped hard staring at the figure walking down the ramp

"like what sam?, sam? Sam are you okay?" mel started going nuts

"i'm fine just some one just came into the parking structure"

"who?"

"carly" tears started forming in my eyes "i'll call you back"


	2. iWish

Ch2 iwish

"Carly?"

"It's me Sam don't worry" Carly's voice rang echoing through the garage

"Why did you run away when I told you?" I asked desperately as she walked closer

"I'm not sure it was just a shock and I didn't know how to react"

"You say it back that's how you're suppose to react"

Her arms wrapped around me and she whispered "i don't know if I can, I don't think I love you like that, or it's not that I don't think it it's that I'm not sure yet and to...."

I cut her off I couldn't take it any more I kissed her. After pulling away she only stared at me "Carly?"

"Why the hell did you do that?" that was the wrong thing to do

"I told you I lo..."

"Don't say it Sam please don't say it that not a real excuse" Carly was fuming

"I'm sorry I guess I just, I needed to do it I truly fucking love you. Unlike Fredward who's pinning is based purely on looks and attitude I actually know you Carly I actually give a rats ass about you. I've been right beside you for years hiding my feelings hiding everything I feel for you. So now you reject me, no Carly, I'm leaving."

"What about Freddie? You have feelings for him"

"Why the hell do you think that?"

"Melanie told me" god I'm going to kill that girl

"Fine yes I do like Freddie but that was because of our kiss. He was my first kiss, you're my only love Carly. You're the one I've stayed up every night thinking about, the one I dream about, I one I long for" this rant may have gone on a bit too long

"Sam stop please" was she asking or begging?

"No"

"Sam shut up" demanding why the hell was she demanding now?

"Why should I?"

her lips broke my momentary furry. She... she kissed me why? What the hell is going on?

"Sam I don't know what I feel for you other than friends..."

I cut her off "then why did you kiss me?"

"let me finish dummy" that beautiful smile broke her face "i was saying I don't know how I feel about you other than friends, but maybe we should give it a shot"

"No" the floor attracted my eyes while saying that

"Isn't that what you want though, to date me?"

"Yes I do want to date you. I just don't want a pity date" i walked past her towards the exit

"It's not pity it's giving something a try it's trying something new Sam please stop" the voice echoed louder as I exited the parking garage "stop Sam come back.... please"

I turned my head and looked at the garage before continuing to walk home to the one place I didn't want to be..


	3. iSuffer

Ch 3 isuffer

my mother was passed out when I opened my door, some guy rubbing her feet on the couch.

"hey tell my mom I got home at about eight" the guy nodded and just continued rubbing

my head hit the pillow but my eye lids never closed. My mind raced, round and round my mind spun. Why did I reject her offer? Why was I just laying here? What am I going to do at school tomorrow? "shit"that was the only word I spoke all night.

Bags sagged my eyes as the doors to the school opened to the school. Ray, one of the school goths walked up to me as I walked to my first class.

"hey Sam"

"go away ray" I barked

"actually I was wondering if you were available tonight, you know for a date."

"no ray take a hike" I pointed

"why? Is it because of Carly?"

"what's that suppose to mean?" I was confused now what the hell was he talking about?

"its all around school, Freddie the AV club that you told Carly shay that you love her" fredork is dead

I marched off not saying a word to the goth knuckle dragger. They ripped me off Freddie before I knew it. my eyes shifted to his neck, choke marks, shit I'm screwed.

Principal Franklin walked in an hour after they locked me in his office. "why Sam? Why did you choke him? He's you're friend"

"that little fuckhead is is not my friend" my teeth clenched

"he's in the hospital you know"

"good he deserved it"my gaze didn't break principal Franklin's

"do messed up big time Sam this isn't just detention this could be expulsion or even criminal charges depending on what miss Benson decides"

"good I don't want to be in this hellhole anymore"

"what about Carly?"

what's that suppose to mean did the teachers hear too? Is it public knowledge now that I like girls?" I yanked the microphone off his desk "that's right every one Sam Puckett is a lesbian yes big fucking surprise huh?"

Franklin ripped the mic out of my hands "Sam stop and no I didn't know anything about you liking Carly, I have an idea, how about therapy? To get your anger under control."

I stood up and slammed the palms of my hands onto the table "no way I don't need anger management"

Mr Franklin lifted one of the hands from his desk and pulled his lunch from underneath "choose either that or leaving this school, I've had your back for a long time because of icarly but I don't think I can keep the school board at bay much longer, they want your head on a pike .so make you're decision anger management or expulsion."


	4. iSqueal

Ch4 iSqueal

**A/N long chapter more notes at bottom**

She stared at me for fifteen minutes before the bitch even said hello. "hello my name is Mrs. Rockwell I take it I'm your new therapist, or else why would you be here?" this fat woman was sitting across from me laughing hysterically at her own dumb jokes her curly red hair all over the place, Mrs. Rockwell composed herself pulling her hair back "You're Samantha Puckett correct?"

"No sorry I'm just waiting here until she gets here mind if I go get her?" The dumb bitch laughed again. God just shut up.

"Well Samantha, what would you like to talk about?" Her gaze stuck on me. It just felt so dirty.

"Can I just leave?"

"No Samantha we're here to resolve the problem as to why you choked..." She looked down at some paperwork. Shit she couldn't even care to remember. "Fredward Benson"

"I choked him because he told the whole school that I'm in love with Carly, and I was sick of his shit"

"Carly Shay correct?" She was looking at that paper again. Who gave that to her? Hell who even wrote it?

"Yes Carly Shay there are only two Carlys at this school and one's a cheerleader, do you really think I would love a cheerleader?"

"You never know Samantha, love finds you in mysterious place like me and my husband we met each other....." I toned fatty mcbablealot out after she started talking about herself ".... the church we were married in was so magnificent...."

I was going to regret doing this so much but I put on a fake smile "i love hearing about you and all Mrs Rockwell but aren't we here to talk about me?" God it was the only thing I could do to get her to shut up.

"You're right sweety I'm sorry I just love telling stories" Why? And to who? Who would listen to this idiots stories? "Well what would you like to talk about first?"

"Idon't know, I don't care I'm only here so I don't get expelled" That chair was getting way to uncomfortable for me

"How about your home life?" Her dumb ass smile just creeped me out

"My mother is a drunk pill popper who comes home with a new guy every week if not every day, she only cares about my sister who's always been better then me in every way possible." Franklin's voice rang in my head 'just cooperate it will make it easier' yeah this was feeling great, fan-fucking-tastic

"Lets start with your mom, is there anything else you want me to know about her?" Her smile was gone, thank Hades, god gets way too much credit some times.

"My mom, well I just told you everything about her, she's a pillpoping drunk slut"

"That's all you feel about your mother?" quit pushing the subject that's it

"Yeah that's about it"

"Tell me about your sister" Oh shit

"We're twins..." She cut me off the bitch

"So you're close?"

"When did I say we're close? I said we're twins, she's always gotten more attention then me cause she's perfect. Perfect fucking Melanie, every one liked her more then me, she gets straight A's, she's just perfect" Its a good thing I didn't say 'too bad she's dead' again what is this the fourth or fifth therapist?

"and how do you feel about that?" What dummy you couldn't tell by the way I was just talking about her? That much resentment doesn't come from buddy buddiness

"We always have each others back and I know that if I get in a fight she'll hold her own no matter how girly she is, so I guess I love her, no matter how much I don't like her she's still my sister"

"Okay we're making some headway here next lets talk about... who would you like to talk about fist Fredward or Carly?" Holy crap she's letting me choose

"Carly definitely Carly"

"Okay tell me about her" Oh this is gonna be easy

"She's amazing, she's smart, she's beautiful, she's clean, she's everything. she's been my friend sense as long as I could remember, her and her brother have always taken care of me when my mother couldn't, I figured out I loved her in sixth grade around the time I met Freddie, and realized he liked her. I realized that I love her and don't want any one else to have her, that's probably why I pick on Freddie so much. I don't want him closer to Carly" My anger started to fume when his name escaped my lips. "i finally confessed to Carly a few nights ago when we got to talking about who we like. I couldn't take it anymore and just told her. She ran off and I left to a secret spot after Fredward told me to get lost. She came and found me and told me she'd give me a chance I refused and left. End of story".

"I'm surprised you told me that much supposedly you don't like to talk much" that fucking grin was back

"I guess it just feels good to get all of this off my chest" I was being honest

"Now would you like to talk about Fredward?"

"Freddie" I corrected her

"Right, Freddie"

"I met him in sixth grade we've always some what been frienemies" She stopped me, she really needs to cut that out its pissing me off

"Frienemies?"

"Friends that are enemies, may I continue?" She gestured at me to go "mostly on my side because of Carly, and on his because I pick on him. Freddie is a good guy though I have to admit over the years he's really surprised me, especially on iCarly" Before she could stop me I explained "It's our webshow we've been working on it for about two or three years now, freddie is our tech geek. And yes before you ask I do have feelings for Freddie we shared our first kisses together, I probably love him too, just not as much as Carly"

Thank you Samantha, for opening up to me like this" She looked down at her watch for the time "Your school day is almost up you can go home if you'd like or back to class if you choose so" Why the hell would I go back to class?

Standing up I just walked out without another word.

**A/N thank you for reading. This chapter was going to be shorter cut in half where she stops talking about Melanie and starts talking about Carly but I didn't want you guys to wait even longer for another chapter cause I forgot to put it out.... and I would more then likely forget to put it out. I really enjoy writing this and I'm sorry for those of you that came into this looking for pure romance and not getting shit worth of romance, don't worry it will come.. eventually. Again thank you for reading, I love the reviews I'm getting I respond to all reviews and favs, I think I responded to one alert then got lazy. Next chapter.... soon, when I figure out where to go**


End file.
